Master Of Mosquiton: Redemption
by Lady Aurora
Summary: It's been eighty years since Inaho and Mochan searched for the Opart. A new adventure is just starting for our Vampire Lord and his minions! More chapters on their way!


DISCLAIMER: The characters from Master of Mosquiton belong to those who created them and have released them. They're not mine and I'm only borrowing them! All other characters are figments of my imagination, if they seem familiar to you... it's just a coincidence okay? It's not like they're real people or anything... honest! *innocent grin* If you'd like to use them, let me know!

NOTE: This story ignores the Mosquiton '99 series completely since I haven't seen it yet. It takes place in modern day, 80 years after the end of the OVA. 

Re-edited by Lady Aurora 09/15/2002

--

Master Of Mosquiton: Redemption  
Part One  


* * *

  
Aurora jammed the heavy iron crowbar into the latch again and pulled with everything she was worth. The latch groaned softly but stubbornly held on to the hatch above her. Aurora snarled softly as she stopped her exertions and pulled the crowbar away.

"Shimatta! This things being stubborn!" She sighed as she started to rummage around in her pack for something else.

She sat on the third last step of the stairs, her work illuminated only by a battery-powered lantern. She'd been at this for almost an hour, fifty minutes longer than she'd planned for, and she was afraid that the security guard would be showing up at any time now. It wasn't like she was stealing anything; she was just claiming what was hers. _She_ had given her the books and the earring, it wasn't right that that bastard Megumo had refused to allow her access to it! So she'd traveled to Shanghai and taken matters into her own hands.

"Ah ha!" She crowed softly when he hand brushed across her tool kit. 

She pulled it out and quickly unzipped the kit. She held the lantern up to the latch, peering at the locked latch for a moment, before pulling out a small battery driven screwdriver and the right head for it. She jammed it into one of the screws that held the latch to the wood and pressed the button. It groaned for a second before there was a very loud snap and the screw started to turn. Aurora giggled softly in jubilation and started to remove each of the screws.

One by one, they ended up on the stair beside her until the latch fell away. Aurora smiled as she packed her things up and pushed the hatch upwards and finally entered the attic. She held her lantern up, hoping to shed some light on the dusty attic. There was boxes and old furniture covered with sheets, but she ignored them as she explored. Then there it was, tucked away in a corner.

"At last!" She breathed. "Mosquiton!"

She quickly made her way over to the coffin and started to pull it over to a clear space of the floor. It was heavy so by the time she got it where she wanted it, she was panting and sweating from the exertion. She ran her gloved hands through her dust covered auburn hair, readjusted the band across her forehead, and looked down at it. It was exactly as the old woman said, an old coffin with a large cross on it with four heavy locked iron clasps on either side.

The young woman studied them, puzzling out the spell that was used and was surprised to find that not one, but five spells were cast on them. Her eyebrows rose in surprise, "Talk about overkill!" She chuckled, "Grandma, you're definitely clever, but not clever enough!"

Aurora reached into her pack and pulled out the crowbar again. She held it between her hands and leveled it at the first lock. She swung backwards as if she was getting ready to punt a golf ball and brought it flying at the lock. There was a loud ringing sound, and she clenched her teeth as the vibrations when shimmying up the bar to her arms. There was a soft flash of sickly green light, a puff of smoke, and then the lock, clasp and all, fell away from the coffin.

"YATTA!" She crowed, dancing in place for a moment. "It worked!"

She quickly repeated the process on the other three locks and each of them fell away, freeing the lid.

"Damn!" Aurora swore when a rough spot on the lid bit through the thin material of her glove and into her finger as she struggled to slide it off. Aurora kept pushing until it fell to the other side of the coffin with a dull thud. "Owie! Owie!" Aurora whimpered, she stripped off the glove and cradled her bleeding finger in her other hand, "Ouch! Geez why does this sort of stuff always happen to me?" She whined softly, turning a little green around the gills at the sight of her own blood.

Aurora shook her hand slightly, hoping to dull the pain with the cool air and ended up sprinkling the side of the coffin with her blood. She started to wipe it off with the edge of her tee shirt when she saw that the coffin definitely wasn't empty! 

"Dust!" She giggled, leaning over the side to get a better look. She was expecting it but the sight was still quite amusing. "Dust with a cape and sunglasses!" _Just like she said!_

Aurora didn't notice that she had placed her bleeding finger on the side of the coffin. Nor did she notice the bead of blood that slowly dripped off the end of her fingertip, down the inside wall of the coffin, and down to the dust below. 

There was a soft explosion and glowing volcano of smoke and dust suddenly billowed up out of the coffin, startling her. Aurora crab-walked backwards until her back met a wall of boxes, her eyes wide with fear and a soundless scream on her lips. Then two streaks of fire and ice swirled out of nowhere and two forms materialized kneeling on the other side of the coffin. One seemed to be made out of pure ice while the other out of pure fire. 

"Elementals?" Aurora squeaked, instantly recognizing them for what they were. 

"Who dares to awaken our Master?" The fire one demanded in a male voice.

"Uh!" Her mind was still numb from surprise, "Me?"

"By what right does thou awaken Master Mosquiton?" The ice one asked, its voice was female and had an accusing note to it.

She must have rubbed Aurora the wrong way; righteous anger welled up from inside of her. She jumped to my feet and glared at the two elementals. "I am Aurora, daughter of Shialla, chosen to uphold the Hitombore blood pact," She said to them, her voice could have frozen fire and melted ice all at the same time. 

The two creatures exchanged a glance and then looked adoringly at the coffin. The smoke storm settled and there was an ominous silence. Slowly, a pale hand appeared on the edge of the coffin and a very pale man with snowy white hair sat up. He turned his head and looked at her, his eyes flickered with recognition and he frowned slightly. He gracefully got up out of the coffin and stood in front of her.

"So, it is you." He said, darkly.

Aurora shook her head, "Actually, no it isn't, but I've been told that I do look a lot like my grandmother." She told him.

Mosquiton started slightly, "Grandmother?" He asked, a note of surprise in his voice.

"Hai," Aurora nodded. "It was my grandmother who spell bound you and your servants. I am Aurora, her granddaughter."

"So, Inaho?" He asked.

Aurora cautiously took a step forward, not sure what he was going to do yet. "Inaho-chan, it was her last wish that I come here and free you." She explained. She raised her chin slightly, "I have done so and at long last made up for the dishonor my grandmother did to Hitombore Inaho and to you Mosquiton-sama. Your life is yours again."

She started to leave the attic as fast as she could but the sound of Mosquiton's voice stopped her, "Wait, please."

Aurora looked back at him, his minions had assumed their human forms and stood beside him. The three of them looked a little lost.

"How How long have I slept?" He asked hesitantly.

"Eighty years," She told him.

Hono and Yuki paled and Mosquiton started, "That long?" He gasped.

Aurora nodded, "Hai, my grandmother lived up until a couple of months ago so there was no way I could dispel the spells that held you." She said sadly, "Inaho she wanted to be here to wake you herself but she was to ill and then she" Aurora's voice broke slightly.

Mosquiton nodded, realizing what she was trying to tell him. "Then I am bound to you?"

Aurora shook her head vehemently, "No, Mosquiton-sama, you are not. I claim no right to you" She broke off when her sensitive ears caught the sound of a door opening downstairs. "Oh great!" She hissed, peering down the attic stairs. "There's someone here!"

"Nani?" Mosquiton asked, coming over to stand beside her.

"Shhh!" Aurora shushed urgently.

"Who's up there?!" A male voice called, the sight of a torch swept across the hallway downstairs.

Aurora yelped softly and kicked the hatchway closed. She rushed over to one of the windows and threw it open. "We've got to get out of here! I'll be arrested if I'm found here and Megumo will probably stake you himself if he finds out that I woke you up!" She said in rush, leaning out the window, trying to judge the ledges stability.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms come around her waist, she turned in surprise and saw Mosquiton grinning at her. "Then lets leave, shall we?" He quipped as he held onto her and lifted her off of her feet. "Hono! Yuki!"

Aurora let out a small squeak of fear as he leapt off the windowsill and into the night. His long cape opened like a pair of wings and she saw the two elementals jump out the window after him and each grab one of his feet. She wound her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. She buried her face into his shoulder, she could feel the wind rush past her back and she didn't even want to contemplate how high up they were.

After a few minutes of flying, Mosquiton landed them in an alleyway. He chuckled softly when she didn't let go of him and just hung off of him.

"It's alright now," He told her.

Aurora looked up from his shoulder and sighed in relief, "Oh ground! Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed, jumping off of him and then she looked at him sternly, "You could have warned me, you know!"

Mosquiton blushed slightly, "I just thought!" He protested.

Aurora humphed and turned away, "Well, thanks for the assistance, I appreciate it. Have a great life!" She said, starting to walk away.

"Aurora-san! Please, wait!" Mosquiton called to her. 

"No, Mosquiton!" She called back, hurrying up to a run. She turned the corner of the alleyway and disappeared into the night.

Mosquiton blinked in surprise, this was the first time anyone had rejected him.

"What now Master?" Hono asked, a small wicked grin on his face.

--

Aurora sprinted down the streets, making her way to her hotel. A single tear ran down her cheek. I can see what Inaho-chan saw in him, she thought sadly. _He is unlike anyone I have ever met before and cute too!_ She smiled slightly; _If he'd update his wardrobe a little he'd be absolutely sugoi! Hold on, Aurora, what are you thinking? Don't even go there! He's a Vampire, you're a_ Aurora sighed as she turned the last corner. _It'd never work._

She slowed to a walk as she neared the hotel; she nodded to the doorman as she went through the door he held open for her. All she wanted right now was a long hot shower and a snack. 

"Welcome back, McPherson-sama," The desk clerk greeted her. "Did you have a nice evening out?"

Aurora smiled, "Hai, I had a great time!" She told him, pausing in front of the desk.

His eyes flickered over her dusty clothing and hair, "I see, is there anything you require?" He asked.

Aurora nodded, "Hai! Please have some food sent up to my room, will you?" She instructed.

The clerk nodded.

Aurora took the elevator up to the floor and went to her room. When she got inside, she quickly stepped across the room, stripping off her clothes as she went. On the backs of each of her hands there was an intricate knotwork tattoo that spilled over to her wrists. Stepping across the room, she dropped her backpack on the bed and stripped off her shirt. Over where her heart was there was another knotwork tattoo and stripping off her pants and socks revealed two more on her feet and ankles. She stepped into the shower, set the temperature, and stripped off her headband revealing another intricate tattoo in the middle of her forehead and letting her long hair tumble down her back.

Aurora sighed with pleasure as she leaned into the spray, she was glad to have the chance to wash off the dust and grim from her adventure that night. She frowned slightly as the memory of the newly revived Mosquiton flashed across her memory and the pang of guilt that went through her for leaving him behind.

"Don't be such a baka!" She hissed softly to herself, "You don't need him, no matter what Inaho-chan said! You're quite capable of doing this on your own and you know it! You don't need some bakayaro vampire complicating the whole thing!"

But still her conscience and doubt niggled at her as she washed herself and it began to annoy her. By the time she was ready to step out of the shower, she was in a fairly foul mood. She turned off the shower and pulled back the curtain

"Hallo!" Mosquiton chirped, holding out a towel to her.

"AAAHHH!" Aurora shrieked.

All Hono and Yuki saw from where they sat by the bed was their Master come flying out of the bathroom, skid across the floor until he crashed into the far wall. Shortly after, a towel wrapped, dripping wet, extremely pissed Aurora followed with a very dangerous expression on her face.

"MOSQUITON!" She growled.

"Uh oh!" Yuki said in alarm, "Mama Aurora is pretty upset!"

Hono sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, "Hai," He replied, calmly.

"AAurora-san!" Mosquiton stammered fearfully, looking desperately for a means of escape as she advanced on him. "Please just listen!"

Aurora let out a snarl. She gestured with her left hand and the wooden chair under Hono splintered into multiple pieces. A long, pointed piece flew across the room and into Aurora's hand just as she lunged at him.

She landed heavily on his front and pressed the pointed end at his chest, "If you EVER do anything like that again, vampire," She growled at him. "I will PERSONALLY make sure you stay dust for the next millennia, got it?"

Mosquiton nodded quickly, "Ha Hai!"

The pressure on the stake didn't let up as Aurora's expression calmed, "Now," She said quietly. "What, in the seven hells, are you doing here? And how did you find me?"

"Uh" Mosquiton said hesitantly, his eyes glued to the stake at his heart. "I'm bound to you, Aurora-san, my place is here with you." He poked carefully at the stake with the tip of his finger, "And how I found you is simple, your blood revived me. I could find you anywhere."

Aurora pulled back in surprise, and Mosquiton sighed in relief when she took the stake with her.

"You You baka!" She said, incredulous. "Oooo, Inaho! I'm gonna get you for this, even I have to raise you from the dead! You conniving, scheming, little!"

Mosquiton grinned, that sounded like the Inaho he knew. Then he noticed the tattoo on her forehead, he reached up and gently brushed his fingertips across it. There was something about it that was quite familiar.

Aurora froze as his fingertips brushed across her brow, something stirred deep inside of her. _What the hell?_ She wondered. _Hey, snap out of it girl!_ She jerked back and slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch that!" She hissed as she got up off of him, "Just don't touch me!"

Mosquiton looked up at her puzzled for a moment before getting to his feet, "Hai, okay." He said softly. He looked at her from head to toe, "But those aren't ordinary tattoo's are they." He stated.

Aurora turned her back on him and said nothing as she stomped back across the room to the bathroom. She paused at the door, "If you're going to be hanging around you should know one thing," She said without turning around. "Don't mess with me and don't get in my way, got it?"

The three supernatural beings nodded in unison and she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"That went well," Hono joked as he picked himself up from the fragments of the chair, "For a second there I thought she'd actually stake you."

Mosquiton gave him a stern look and Hono cringed slightly, "No, Hono." Mosquiton said, turning back to look at the bathroom door. "I don't think she'd ever do it."

At least he hoped she wouldn't.

Once Aurora calmed down enough to think clearly again she decided that maybe having the three of them around wouldn't be such a bad thing, considering what Inaho had said they'd done for her in the past. When the bellboy brought her food, which was quite a bit since the kitchen staff hadn't known exactly what she'd wanted, she surprised them all by offering to share it with them. Once they'd eaten, Aurora cleaned out the mini-fridge for Yuki to sleep in and set the sauna lamps in the bathroom to extra hot for Hono. But finding a sleeping place for Mosquiton was another matter entirely that made her hesitate. There was only one bed and she definitely wasn't going to share it with him! 

But Mosquiton surprised her by offering to sleep on the floor. She offered him one of the pillows but he turned it gracefully down. Aurora went to sleep that night still feeling apprehensive about him being there but still slept soundly.

The next morning an insistent pounding jerked Aurora out of bed on her door. She managed to trip over the heavily sleeping Mosquiton before finding her robe and the door. When she looked through the peephole, she gasped.

"Shimatta!" She swore, pressing her head again the door. "Just a second!" She called to the people on the other side.

She rushed over to Mosquiton and gave him a light kick, "Wake up!" She hissed, prodding him again with her foot. He just mumbled something softly and didn't stir. "Come on, you baka! Wake up!" She gave him a solid kick in the side.

Mosquiton yelped and sat up quickly, "What Aurora-chan?" He asked sleepily.

Aurora was hastily pulling on her gloves, "Megumo's here!" She told him, reaching for her headband. "If he sees you!"

Mosquiton frowned and stood up behind her, he gently helped her tie her headband on. "He cannot hurt me, Aurora," He said softly, "And he cannot prove it was you who broke into Time last night."

Aurora sighed and reached for a pair of socks, "I know that, but if he sees you he'll make it his lifes work hunting you down, Mosquiton," She paused and looked over at him over her shoulder, "Inaho was right, your name does make you sound like a big bug."

Mosquiton slumped slightly, "Hai, I know." He sighed.

Aurora chuckled softly and went back to struggling her sock on, "Get Yuki and Hono up and out of here," She told him. "I'll meet you guys later, k?"

Mosquiton nodded and went over to the mini-fridge and opened it. Yuki was curled up around a couple of soda bottles, "Yuki, up!" Mosquiton commanded.

The little girl opened her eyes and smile, "Hai, Mosquiton!"

Then he quickly went over to the bathroom and opened it, Hono was perched on top of the back of the toilet, "Hono!"

Hono looked up at him, "Hai, Master!"

"We have to go, now." Mosquiton commanded, leading the two slightly sleepy elementals over to the window. Mosquiton looked over his shoulder at her as he opened one of them, "Later, ne?" He confirmed.

Aurora nodded, "Hai, later." She made urgent shooing motions with her hands.

Mosquiton leapt out of the window and his two minions followed. Aurora sighed in relief as she pulled the rest of her clothes on and went over to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it. 

"Lord Megumo, what on earth are you doing here waking me at this ungodly hour?" She asked sweetly.

The red-haired, green-eyed man in the expensive light gray suit frowned at her, "You know damn well why I'm here, Aurora!" He snarled, pushing past her into the room. The two large men in black suits that he'd brought with him followed, "Where is he?"

Aurora feigned surprise, "Who?" She asked.

The two men started searching through her room, "You know who Aurora-chan!" Megumo said, settling himself into one of the remaining chairs. "I know you woke him up, so where is he?"

Aurora stretched herself out on the bed and watched the two men ransack her room, "I have absolutely no idea of what you're talking about, Megumo, and don't call me Aurora-chan, you have no right to."

Megumo gave a soft exasperated sigh and then chuckled softly, "Why do you persist in denying what's between us, Aurora-chan?" He asked, his eyes roaming across her body.

Aurora frowned slightly, "There's nothing between us, Megumo. All ties between my clan and yours were cut when your grandmother died. I am free now." She told him arrogantly.

Megumo scowled at her and motioned to one of the men. In a blink of an eye, the man had grabbed her and hauled her to her feet.

"Let me go!" She snarled, instantly regretting that she'd put on her gloves and headband. She struggled in the man's grasp but it was like struggling with a brick wall. "Megumo!" She hissed, giving him her deadliest look. "You'll regret this!"

Megumo chuckled lightly as he got up off the chair and walked over to her, "Oh no, I don't think so my beautiful Aurora-chan." He said, "You will be mine, one way or another."

Megumo reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a hypodermic needle. "I know that you can't do anything as long as your power is swathed in silk," He said, gesturing to her gloves and headband with the needle, "And I know your plan to rid yourself of it too, but I won't allow that." He stroked a finger across her cheek, "And the full moon is coming soon, ne? I know another part will be coming for you and I will be the one there to mold what you will become."

Aurora felt a pang of fear go through her, "You monster!" She gasped. "How could you do this to me?"

Megumo smiled, "I want you, Aurora-chan. You and the power you'll weld, together we will rule this world." He purred. 

Aurora felt panic rise as he brought the needle towards her arm, _Kusotare! I'm in trouble! _

--

Mosquiton stumbled and gasped, Aurora was in trouble!

"Master?" Hono asked concerned.

Mosquiton looked up into the sky, "We have to go back, now!" Mosquiton said urgently.

--

Part Two coming soon!


End file.
